User talk:Zapwire/1
Hi, Zapwire! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zapwire page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Fluffy 21 (Talk) 16:36, 29 March 2009 Private party! Hey, Zapwire, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it'll be fine. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 23:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry, but I reverted your edit on the Great Darktonian Pie War. Darktan can't transform yet. Oh, PS: The other Mwa Mwa bit is uneeded.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 21:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Conficker and Video .......I believe I have recieved a Rick's Roll...... Anyway, Conficker is designated to hit EVERY Windows Operating System (though 3.11 is immune, as you said, because it is not 32-bit). Thank you for sharing that. Anyway, unplug all Windows computers below XP. You have Linux? I'm an eternal Windows fan! I shall stick with Bill forever (or until I can't operate the system)! :::':)' --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Wierd Box Im from the UK. Here,we spell it "Wierd". You have no right changing spelling; see this. Teh Moo Cow Mooo ---- You are now a rollback. That means you can rollback vandalism even faster. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Het1692 Many thanks for your help on the article! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] [[User talk:Het1692|'Praat met mij!]] Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) FPL... ? You've forgotten about it, it seems. What about the *secret* project? |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 14:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) About the Episode you made for Ford Car and Link The X-Virus dosen't strike the USA until the time of Season 2, so it can't be part of Season 1. Speeddasher Help! I kinda need some help editing. How do you get so many good edits, and fast? Oh, and like, I seem bad to the wiki cause i got mad at trisk, like, really mad and spammed him. I got banned, then strike oned. And now I seem like a horrible user. So, do you have any advice? Austin8310 13:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) SigTest --Zapwire (talk - Click click me!) 21:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) --Zapwire (talk - Click click me!) 21:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Erm...Whats it My younger bro. --The Leader 16:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Trust me, he won't. --The Leader 16:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) And he does not come on much --The Leader 16:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You Think Unix Is A... SPINOFF?!?!?!? Um, yeah, In the edit summary for Penix er um I mean NixU you mentioned that Unix was a spinoff of Linux. That is wrong, because Linux is a spinoff of Unix made free and open source. Unix was made in 1969 when Linux was made in 1991 or 1992 I think. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 00:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) New North Etana Please don't make serious changes in the article, unless it is really nescesarry. I have corrected the map, as it is the map of NNE, not Freezeland. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 13:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ubuntu 9.04 TOMORROW!! Dude, Zapwire, Ubuntu 9.04 is coming out tomorrow! I hope it's gonna be good (new stuff in server edition too). |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 14:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Not at all. Sorry for making so much trouble. You were right, and now I agree with that. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 08:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) RE: dun worry about the site, too early for clan. i pay much respect for your efforts, tho. as for the hiatus, i have disgraced my code, and sharkbate and his family. therefore i must think about what i have done long and hard. Bugzy 09:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Ok, I've added it. Thank you for helping me on pages and willing to E-Mail Teletoon. Bubby00000 22:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Requested ss Bugzy 13:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Peach vs. Orange Sorry. At first, the "Orange" parody was first mentioned, but not created yet. Besides, does "peach" really relate to Apple much? I will have to sue you in the Court House if this goes on. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 01:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No! HAHAHA! It's defunct, and it worked for Apple. Also, it was Orange Micro, not Orange. So the name "orange" can be used! Besides, someone put Peach in YOWSER whereas I put Orange in some other article. Get it now? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC)